The 5th of July
The 5th of July is the second track featured on the album Cinematic. It has a duration of 4:11. An acoustic version was also released but was not part of the album, which has a duration of 4:14. Lyrics (Original version) My mum woke my dad up, And said "it's time to leave". So they jumped in the old Caprice, And tore off into the night, On the 4th of July. They flew through the darkness, Driving like Jehu. And they rolled into Ottumwa, Before the sun begun to rise, On the 4th of July. And in walks Bob and Janice, Rachel's on her way. To peek in through the window, Hoping to hear her grandson cry, On the 4th of July. My mother watched the fireworks, From her hospital bed. And after it was all over, She held me for the first time, On the 5th of July. I've got my mother's brown eyes, And my dad's quiet way, And Grandma Rachel's love for music. The morning I arrived, On the 5th of July. Deep in Iowa country, In a heavenly hideaway. On the shores of Lake Rathbun, My folks brought me home, On the 5th of July. That was when, (that was when) Life began, (life began) For me. That was when, (that was when) Life began, (life began) For me. A teacher and a mechanic, Brought me into this world. They loved me with all their hearts since, The day I opened my eyes, On the 5th of July. That was when, (that was when) Life began, (life began) For me. That was when, (that was when) Life began, (life began) For me. Lyrics (Acoustic version) My mother watched the fireworks, From her hospital bed. And after it was all over, She held me for the first time, On the 5th. And deep in Iowa country, In a Heavenly Hideaway, On the shores of Lake Rathbun, My folks brought me home. Ooooh, on the 5th Ooooh, of July Ooooh, on the 5th. A teacher and a mechanic, Brought me into this world. And they’ve loved me with all their hearts, Since the day I opened my eyes, So I’d do well To tell myself... To slow down, And tell my folks I love ‘em, With all of my heart. ‘Cause someday The Lord is gonna call them home, And someday they’ll be gone. So slow down, And tell your folks you love ‘em, With all of your heart. ‘Cause someday The Lord is gonna call them home, And someday they’ll be gone. ‘Cause we all live, Just one life, And mine began, Late that night. Ooooh, on the 5th Ooooh, of July. Ooooh, on the 5th Ooooh, of July. Ohhh, on the 5th, Ohhh, of July. Ohhh, on the 5th... Trivia * An acoustic version of the song (which can be found here https://youtu.be/1hIwSeeJbo8) was released and consists of stripped vocals and piano only, where the lyrics start in the middle of the original version. It is much slower and more ballad-like, where one verse reflects on the fragility of human life. * The meaning behind the song, was a conversation between Adam Young and his parents about the day he was born, and the events that occurred. He explains the beauty of the song is that for one of the most important days of a person's life (their birthday), they have no memory of what happened and must rely on the people who were there to tell the story. The idea of the song was to be thankful for the people who brought you into this world. Category:Cinematic